


The Tricksters Games

by CeruleanTea



Category: Persona 4 (mentioned), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Flirting, Getting Together, Mementos (Persona 5), Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, References to Sex, Studying, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, joking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: With the new Trickster being chosen, a new Trump card is put into play.The forever unused World Arcana has a meaning.Although, the Arcana name doesn't match the person.





	The Tricksters Games

You can call it a gut feeling, or just simply feeling smug, but he had a feeling that this Trickster would be the best and most interesting he has come across. A teenager driven by a simple false accusation and was put under probation. He could feel the chuckle rising in his throat. Perhaps all of this would he even _richer_ if he pulled out his own Trump card.

_"Master, is this the best idea? Having two tricksters might cause some trouble."_

_"You worry too much, Justine! We follow the Masters orders, not question his motive."_

_"You're right.., I apologize."_

_"Do not worry, you two. I don't think it'll cause any problems. Besides, it's best to mix things up. It'll only make it more interesting."_

* * *

After a long wait of sitting on the, surprisingly almost, empty train, he was practically ecstatic to step on the platform of Yongen-Jaya. Adjusting to the crowd is something that will have to take awhile, his hometown is nice and slightly crowded, but not like this. He'll get used to it, whether it was a fact or simply him trying to convince himself, he doesn't know.

Following the crowd onto the Station Square was the easy part, getting to Shibuya will prove slightly challenging, but boy, does he love a challenge. His onyx eyes hidden behind the black frames scanned the large, excessive crowd around him. His eyes occasionally falling onto some peculiar people, they were pretty easy to spot, it was like they were the main character of a show.

A girl with bright bleach blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes, she looked like a model to him. A girl was walking beside her, just smiling, they seemed pretty close. 

Glancing away from the two, his eyes fell onto another color of bleach blond, but instead of happily chatting to a friend, he looked rather vulgar and irritated. 

Many others peeked his interest, simply because of their appearances. A girl with brown hair and ruby eyes, a boy with messy brown hair and had coffee colored orbs, another boy with bluish hair and gray eyes.

Maybe his time here won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this chapter is really short, I'll get the next one up as soon as I can.


End file.
